Souffrir pour mieux aimer
by Lilyep
Summary: [X Japan]hidexYoshiki hidexToshi YoshikixToshi: Toshi se comporte comme un vrai salaud depuis qlqs temps... pk? Et pk faut il souffrir autant pour finalement s'aimer? Fic un peu sadique sur les bords...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: **M** théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi ecore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon bah voilà, je commence ici une nouvelle fic... Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de pairings à la fois mais c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps... Cette fic sera la première où je traiterais le sujet de ces trois couples, mais probablement pas la dernière..._

_Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus complex que cette histoire mais comme vous le savez tous, des fois, la fic fait ce qu'elle veut... enfin bref..._

_Je vous préviens, c'est pas très très joyeux et ça ne sera probablement pas très long (plus ou moins une dizaine de chapitres je pense)_

_Nous débutons cette histoire quelques temps avant le mariage de Toshi. Les autres chapitres reprennent des moments plus ou moins éloignés des autres tout en gardant la chronologie du groupe (enfin j'espère)_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

Chapitre1: _**Découverte:**_

Encore une saloperie de concert ce soir... Il pêtait littéralement un câble, il n'en pouvait plus!

-Toshi! Tu vas où?! Y a le rappel!

-Sans moi!

Ce soir donc, au grand damne du public, X japan ne fit pas de rappel.

-Toshi! TOSHI! Ouvre cette porte bon sang!!!

Yoshiki tambourinait désespéremment à la porte de la loge de son ami. Il l'entendit ranger quelque chose avec précipitation avant de venir lui ouvrir rageusement.

-Quoi?!

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?! Je te reconnaîs vraiment plus là!

-Il m'arrive que j'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries!

-...je, je te comprends pas Toshi-chan... murmura le blond, surpris et peiné.

-Ecoute, j'suis pas d'humeur à discuter et à t'entendre encore pleurnicher là, barre-toi.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Yoshiki se sentait perdu, totalement désemparé... qu'arrivait-il à son ami?

Déprimé et inquiet, il n'insista pas plus, rejoignant les autres.

-ça va Yo-chan? demanda hide en le voyant arriver, livide. Yoshiki? Yoshiki!

-Hein?

-Tu t'es encore engueulé avec Toshi?

-Je... il... j'arrive plus, à le comprendre...

Les trois musiciens soupirèrent. Leur leader semblait vraiment totalement déprimé depuis que Toshi... Il avait tellement changé... Bientôt, il devait se marier avec une fille certes jolie mais avec qui il n'avait vraiment rien en commun. Plus personne ne le reconnaîssait. Il était devenue irracible, stressé et exigeant, comme si l'adorable chanteur d'avant avait laissé place à une diva hautaine et capricieuse.

-ça, ça va lui passer... déclara Heath sans trop y croire lui-même.

-Je l'espère... murmura le leader.

L'ambiance était vraiment morose, l'euphorie habituelle qui animait la fin des concerts de semblait pas être au rendez-vous.

-Bon, on bouge? suggéra hide, voulant briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

-Sans moi, je suis crevé. répondit le batteur

-Ah, ok... Pata? Heath?

Le guitariste secoua négativement la tête, Heath en faisant de même.

-Je vois... tanpis, je vais me saoûler tout seul...

Dans un silence pesant, les quatres amis se séparèrent donc, plus ou moins déprimés. hide fut le dernier à quitter la salle de concert, mettant beaucoup plus de temps que les autres à ranger toutes ses affaires.

Yoshiki, lui, était rentré chez lui le premier, totalement anéantit... Il se laissa tomber sur son divan, se prenant la tête entre les mains avant d'exploser en sanglots. Toshi s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, il était en train de perdre son meilleur ami, sa famille, sa vie...sans même savoir pourquoi. Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour que Toshi le rejete et le haïsse ainsi autant?

La sonnette retentit, sortant le batteur démoralisé de ses songes.

-Quoi? fit un Yoshiki à bout de nerfs en ouvrant.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-hide?

-Je peux entrer?

Le blond le laissa passer, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans la loge de Toshi. fit-il directement.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... c'est l'explication qu'on cherchait à tout ça...

Yoshiki ne voulait pas le croire... c'était imporssible, pas Toshi...

-----

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre... je sais, Toshi se comporte comme un vrai salaud, et c'est pas finit! Yoshiki va encore verser beaucoup, beaucoup de larmes... Enfin bref, vous le verrez par vous-même..._

_Au fait, à votre avis, qu'à découvert hide?_

_Laissez un ptit comm si le coeur vous en dit!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: **M **théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi encore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Kikoo les gens!!!_

_Voici le chapitre 2!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Je pense mettre à jour environ une fois par semaine... même si j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres d'avance, je bloque un peu sur un donc, je vais essayer d'updater régulièrement mais pas trop souvent, histoire de me laisser le temps avec toutes mes nombreuses autres fics..._

_Bonne lecture à tous!!!_

_P.S:_

_Tant que j'y pense, pour ceux qui trouveraient ça étrange... hide était plus âgé que tous les autres membres du groupe. Il avait un an de plus en fait._

Chapitre1: _**Découverte:**_

-C'est cette garce! ça peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre!

Yoshiki était littéralement à deux doigts de péter un câble... comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle?

-Calme-toi, ça sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça Yo-chan...

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme?! Elle en a fait un drogué hide! Tu te rends compte? Mon Toshi! Merde!

Son poing, rageur, s'abattit violemment contre un mur. On entendit ses os craquer et il fit une grimace de douleur.

-Yoshiki! s'exclama un hide un peu catastrophé. Mais t'es fou ou quoi?!

Il prit délicatement la main ensanglantée de son leader, l'observant sous toute les coutures.

-C'est malin... murmura-t-il Tu vas pas pouvoir jouer pendant plusieurs jours avec ça.

Mais Yoshiki ne l'écoutait pas, fixant aveuglément la découverte du guitariste des yeux. Ce sachet de poudre blanche le traumatisait totalement... il se refusait encore à y croire... pas Toshi...

-Viens... murmura hide, un peu moins affecté que le blond par tout ça.

Il le traîna jusqu'à sa propre chambre, le faisant assoir sur le lit avant d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner dans la salle de bain adjacente. Il revint quelques poignées de secondes plus tard avec du désinfectant ainsi que des compresses et quelques bandages.

-Tu connais mieu mon appart que moi... murmura le plus jeune.

hide sourit. Il avait effectivement l'habitude de passer pas mal de temps ici et connaissait les moindres recoins de l'appartement.

-Il faut le sortir de là... reprit Yoshiki en se laissant soigner par son aîné.

-T'en fais pas, on va tout faire pour. Mais ça va probablement pas être simple...

Le blond acquiésça tristement avant de sursauter un peu, le bandage lui faisant mal.

-Itai!

-Gomen, mais t'avais qu'à faire gaffe!

-Nya nya nya...

Le guitariste eut un petit sourire, finissant de soigner son ami avant de ranger rapidement.

-Arigatou. murmura Yoshiki quand il revint.

-Pfff, j'ai l'habitude! lança l'aîné désinvoltement.

Le blond eu un petit rire qui se transforma en un mince sourire triste et quelque peu nostalgique... Avant, c'était Toshi qui soignait ses bobos... Toshi...

-hide?

-Mh?

-Pourquoi ça fait si mal?

-Bah, un mur, c'est dur...

-Baka, je parlais pas vraiment de ça...

-Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir triste à cause de cet imbécile.

Yoshiki soupira. hide était terriblement protecteur en vers à peu près tout le monde mais avec lui, c'était beaucoup plus flagrant; ça avait toujours été comme ça, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu si faible ce fameux soir où... non, il ne voulait plus y penser...

-Yo-chan? ça va aller ok?

-... Bien sûr que ça va aller. Je ne laisserai jamais personne le détruire, personne.

-Je sais.

-----

_Voilou!_

_Z'en pensez quoi?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: M théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi ecore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et voici le chapitre trois!_

_Bonne lecture les gens! _

Chapitre3: _**Le baiser:**_

-Dégage Toshi, dégage avant que je t'éclate la geuule! DEGAGE!!!

La haine dans les yeux d'hide semblait tellement forte que le chanteur abdiqua en haussant les épaules et quitta la pièce.

-Yoshiki! Yoshiki s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît arrête, arrête de pleurer... Yoshiki...

Mais le leader ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir se calmer. Il avait l'impression de mourir... Toshi avait été si cruel, si horrible dans ses propos et dans ses gestes... Ils s'étaient battus même si seul le chanteur avait réellement porté ses coups, l'insultant, lui reprochant tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, tous ses regrets et ces années gâchées, perdues dans ce groupe sans aucun intérêt... Yoshiki, lui, n'avait pas pu, il ne pouvait pas le frapper, c'était comme enterrer définitivement leur amitié, comme tuer une partie de lui...

-ça pisse le sang... murmura hide plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Yoshiki, souffla-t-il doucement. Yoshiki, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît...

-Vas-t-en... balbutia lamentablement l'homme anéantit. Vas-t-en et laisse-moi crever...

La baffe partit toute seule et Yoshiki crut qu'on lui arrachait la tête tant la douleur était vive. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa et il cracha du sang, la lèvre ouverte.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça! lança hide avec colère avant de se radoucir, se rendant compte de son geste. Gomen Yo-chan, gomen... viens, faut pas rester là, aller viens...

Mais Yoshiki refusait catégoriquement de bouger, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force.

-Yoshiki...

hide ne savait plus vraiment comment gérer la crise et commençait lui aussi à paniquer et puis, son ami avait besoin de soins... Tendrement, il l'enlaça, essayant de lui procurer autant de réconfort que possible, de le calmer, de se calmer...

-J'ai mal hide, j'ai tellement mal...

-Je sais, je sais... Yoshiki...

Sa voix était chevrotante. Il souffrait tellement de le voir dans cet état, tellement...

-Arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie!

Yoshiki releva difficilement la tête, accrochant son regard brisé à celui d'hide et celui-ci y lut une telle détresse qu'il se laissa aller à un acte désespéré pour ne plus voir cette lueur au fond de ses yeux... il l'embrassa... Et, avec la force du désespoir, Yoshiki répondit à son baiser, s'accrochant désespérement à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mettant toute sa peine et sa douleur dans ce geste... et dans ce qui suivit...

-----

_Rah làlà, je le fais souffrir mon pauvre Yo-chan!!!_

_La suite bientôt, c'est promis!!!_

_Bisous!_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: M théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi encore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Oui, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à updater... mais j'ai un peu de mal avec l'écriture de cette fic,j e sais pas très bien où je vais et comme je ne publie que lorsque j'ai tout pleins de chapitres d'avance, voilà..._

_Bon, ce chapitre et le suivant continuent dans le même style... assez sombre et axé sur l'histoire Yoshiki/hide/Toshi, surtout du point de vue d'hide en faite et ensuite, on fait un petit bond dans le temps et on continue dans un style différent..._

_Bref, vous verrez bien _

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 4: _**Gueule d'ange:**_

Yoshiki pleurait, encore une fois. hide sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines et ses poings se serrer. Une nouvelle fois, Toshi était responsable de ses sanglots et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-Il faut qu'on parle. lui dit-il sèchement en débarquant chez lui un soir sans prévenir.

-Et si j'ai pas envie?

Mais le guitariste força le passage sans répondre. Son regard accrocha deux lignes blanches sur la table basse du salon et une vague de rage le submergea.

-Alors c'est pour cette merde que tu nous quittes?!

-C'est pas tes oignons.

-Peut-être... mais je supporte plus de voir Yoshiki dans cet état par la faute d'un salopard de ton espèce!

-Je te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton!

-Je te parle comme je veux, j'attends pas ta permission! Pourquoi tu lui fais ça Toshi? Il t'aime tellement...

-Ce con aime tout le monde de toutes façons.

-Ne l'insulte pas!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait pas toucher à ta chère petite pute...

-Répète un peu...

hide avait les yeux qui étincelaient de haine, les poings serrés, à deux doigts d'en coller une au chanteur. Comment osait-il parler ainsi?

-Ne demands pas, je vous ai vu vous rouler des pelles à en perdre haleine... Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es son chouchou... Alors dis-moi hide, c'est comment de défoncer le cul de la plus grande tapette japonaise?

Le coup partit tout seul, hide n'arrivant plus à se contrôler. Il frappa, frappa et frappa encore jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux mains mais il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, sa haine et son dégoût envers le chanteur atteignant leur paroxisme. Et puis, tout dérappa... Toshi renversa la situation, maintenant le guitariste au sol sans trop d'effort, étant bien plus fort que son aîné.

-Lâche-moi!!! hurla-t-il rageusement.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je?

-Je vais te casser la gueule!

-Raison de plus pour te retenir... au fait, tu sais que t'es plutôt mignon quand tu t'énerves?

Avec un air narquois, il se pencha vers le guitariste qui se débattait toujours... et lui vola un baiser forcé... hide ne se laissa pas faire et lui mordit cruellement la lèvre, se prenant du même coup une baffe magistrale qui le laissa à moitié assomé.

-Je suis pas assez bien pour toi hein? s'emporta le brun. Pourtant, tu te laisses faire quand c'est Yoshiki... Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi?

hide ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore un peu sonné... mais ces paroles tournoyaient dans sa tête... cela voulait-il dire que...

-Tu es jaloux... murmura-t-il.

-Jaloux? De qui? De gueule d'ange?

-... mais, tu es marié... poursuivit-il sans se soucier des paroles du chanteur. Toshi, pourquoi l'as-tu épousé?

-... parce que... je ne pouvais pas l'avoir... Mais c'est pas grave, je t'aurais toi...

-----

_Je sais, ce chapitre est horrble, cruel et violent mais bon, c'est comme ça._

_Votre avis tout de même?_

_J'essayerais de mettre à jour dans pas trop longtemps, si j'arrive à écrire_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: M théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi encore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Me revoilou!!!_

_Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très long et pas très intéressant... mais profitez-en bien car c'est la dernière fois que vous verrez X au complet..._

_A partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire se déroulera plus du point de vue de Yoshiki et deviendra plus psychologique..._

_Bref, j'en dis pas plus..._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5: _**Pata:**_

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait trahi Yoshiki.

Il s'était trahi lui-même.

Il avait couché avec Toshi... et ça avait été un vrai cauchemard...

A chaque instant, il s'était senti dominé, écrasé, luttant pour que ça n'arrive pas mais il avait été trop faible... et Toshi l'avait finalement pris violemment... Il l'avait fait sien et maintenant, il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à l'en empêcher, de ne pas avoir été assez fort...

-Pardon Yoshiki... murmura-t-il à travers les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur son visage en abattant son poing contre un pauvre mur qui n'en avait pas tant demandé.

-hide? l'appela-t-on en le faisant sursauter. Tu es là?

Oh bon sang, cette voix...

-Pata?

-Hai... ça va?

-Laisse-moi...

Pata ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Il connaissait parfaitement bien le caractère d'hide et savait qu'il allait se calmer tout seul, comme toujours. Ensuite seulement, ils parleraient.

Le brun avait effectivement vu juste. Peu à peu, hide se calmait et se laissa entraîner à s'assoir, Pata à ses côtés.

-Tu m'expliques? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

-Je peux pas.

Pata eut un petit sourire déshabusé.

-ça serait bien la première fois tiens!

hide coula un regard infiniment triste à son ami, son confident de toujours... ne pas pouvoir lui révéler tout ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

-Gomen. souffla-t-il. Je, je peux vraiment pas...

-Pourtant, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance hide-kun.

-Oui mais...

-Mais?

-Je... Pata, c'est trop compliqué...

-Tant que ça?

-Tu peux même pas imaginer.

-Alors dis-moi.

-... non...

Pata soupira. hide était une vraie tête de mule quand il s'y mettait et il avait peu d'espoir de lui faire changer d'avis même si, au fond, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Après tout, il s'étaient toujours tout raconté, sans tabou... hide ne lui faisait-il plus autant confiance?

-Pardon. murmura hide d'une voix altérée par la souffrance.

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si... ça te blesse Pata, je le vois bien.

-... non. mentit-il. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

-Je sais.

Le brun eut un profond soupir mais n'insista pas plus.

-Aller viens. lança-t-il finalement. La répète va commencer.

-Ah oui... la dernière...

-Oui, la dernière.

D'un pas douloureux, ils se relevèrent tous les deux et allèrent rejoindre ce qui, pour une journée encore, était leur groupe.

Demain, X Japan serait mort...

-----

_Je sais, c'est toujours pas très gai mais bon..._

_Un tit message pour me donner votre avis?_

_A très vite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: M théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi encore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Me revoilou!_

_Wi,j e sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à updater... hmm... gomen? _

_Bref, j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre 9 hier soir alors je vous mets un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui._

_Il n'est vraiment pas très long mais c'est un chapitre transitoire..._

_Voilà, bonne lecture les gens!_

**Chapitre 6:** _**hide:**_

C'était... un hypocrite... un vrai salaud, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme possible... Comment, comment osait-il chanter de nouveau, comment osait-il pleurer pour hide? Comme s'il était vraiment affecté par tout ça... il était mort...

Fou de douleur, Yoshiki s'effondra totalement en rentrant chez lui. Ses amis n'avaient pas voulu le laisser seul mais il avait, comme toujours, tout de même réussi à s'éclipser. Et désormais, il avait plus mal que jamais.

Toshi était parti, définitivement, X Japan s'était dissout... et hide... hide était mort...

Son chagrin était bien au-delà des larmes, non, il ne pleurait pas, il n'en avait même pas la force. La douleur lui vrillait violemment les entrailles, il avait l'impression de mourir et quelque part, il était mort en réalité... Sans eux, sans musique, sans hide, Yoshiki existait-il réellement?

Il resta ainsi immobile, effondré comme un pantin désarticulé, sans vie, sur le sol froid de son appartement, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement...

La nuit passa...

Ses yeux étaient vides, il semblait comme mort et quiconque serait entré à cet instant l'aurait cru réellement décédé si le mince souffle erratique qu'il laissait échapper irrégulièrement ne prouvait pas qu'il était toujours en vie...

Et puis, il bougea.

Machinalement, il se releva, titubant quelque peu, ses membres totalement engourdis... et puis, dans un élan destructeur, il se mit à broyer tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, détruisant avec minutie tout ce qui lui passait à portée de mains, déversant toute sa haine et sa colère en brisant ce qu'il pouvait, autant qu'il était lui-même brisé, réduisant tout en miette à l'image de son coeur.

Il ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur physique en cet instant alors qu'il s'écorchait, se cognait, se coupait... Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, réduits en lambeaux par les éclats de verre et ses propres mains qui se trouvaient en sang. Il semblait totalement à bout de forces mais il continuait tout de même...

Et puis, il s'arrêta net. Haletant, épuisé, il jeta un regard perplexe autour de lui, clignant des yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Un lourd silence, pesant, l'enveloppa, retombant comme une chape de plomb sur la pièce pendant de très longues secondes...avant qu'un hurlement strident ne se fisse entendre. Yoshiki brisa enfin le carcan de sa peine, criant violemment son désespoir en s'effondrant en sanglots incontrôlables, tout son corps s'effondrant de nouveau alors qu'il pleurait, pleurait et pleurait encore...

Il venait de réaliser...

Réaliser que plus jamais, hide ne serait à ses côtés...

-----

_Rah làlà, j'arriverai pas à écrire quelque chose de gai dans cette histoire je crois..._

_Le prochain chapitre sera dans le même style,ce sont les deux chapitres qui ne parlent que de Yoshiki et de son évolution.._

_Ensuite, on passera à la deuxième partie de l'histoire à proprement parler._

_Voilà, un avis?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: M théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi encore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Rah, je suis vraiment, vraiment débordée ces temps-ci... désolée, je n'update vraiment plus très régulièrement... et je crois pas que ça soit prêt de s'arranger... enfin bref..._

_Voici quand même la suite, deuxième chapitre intermédiaire basé sur Yoshiki._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 7:** _**X:**_

Remonter sur scène...

Cela faisait si longtemps, des années en réalité...

Il inspira un grand coup, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur et... fit son entrée...

La salle sembla littéralement exploser lorsqu'il apparut enfin et Yoshiki sourit simplement, une énergie nouvelle semblant s'insinuer en lui alors que les cris de la foule résonnaient presque violemment à ses oreilles. Il avait quelque peu perdu l'habitude de se sentir adulé ainsi... mais dieu que c'était bon!

Tout ça lui avait finalement terriblement manqué et, malgré sa profonde plongée dans le travail, il avait eu peur... Peur de l'oubli... peur que le public, lui aussi, l'ai relégué au passé...

Mais les gens étaient au rendez-vous et l'opéra résonnait de mille cris totalement inhabituels pour un lieu aussi solennel.

Les touches du piano glissaient sous ses doigts... et la sensation était tout simplement magique...

Il n'avait pourtant jamais abandonné son instrument fétiche, ni sa batterie chérie... mais pouvoir de nouveau rejouer avec la foule qui vibrait sous les notes de ses compositions... c'était ça, le bonheur...

Et puis, le concert de termina.

Yoshiki se reposait dans sa loge, une douce euphorie l'enveloppant encore. Il savourait en fermant les yeux les dernières minutes qu'il venait de passer sur scène, entendant vaguement les échos des bruits étouffés qui provenaient de la salle où les gens se levaient et rentraient chez eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dieu que ça avait été bon!

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait l'impression d'être réellement vivant, vivant! Comme si le simple fait de se retrouver sur scène et de sentir ces centaines d'yeux braqués sur lui, cette foule qui vibrait au son de SA musique avaient suffit à effacer, du moins pour quelques temps, toutes les douleurs et les cicatrices qui le rongeaient encore...

Seul la scène avait ce pouvoir sur lui, le pouvoir de l'emporter ailleurs, de lui faire oublier dans une douce euphorie toutes ses peines...

Pendant quelques instants, son enfance lui paraissait terriblement lointaine, Toshi n'avait comme jamais existé et hide... hide était là, à ses côtés, bel et bien vivant, du moins dans son coeur...

Oui, la musique avait ce pouvoir... celui de recréer la vie...

Mais maintenant, l'adrénaline retombait aussi sûrement que le silence pesant laissé comme une tonne de plomb par les centaines de pas plus ou moins empressés qui s'en étaient définitivement allés.

Et une simple constatation qui s'imposait... il était seul... Désespérement seul...

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, accompagné par ses souvenirs et sa solitude, sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte et quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait, il réaliserait le voeux commun qu'ils avaient formulés avec hide des années plus tôt... X remonterait sur scène et rien ni personne, même pas Toshi, ne pourrait empêcher un jour la légende de renaître, jamais.

-----

_Oui c'est court... mais les prochains chapitres sont beaucoup plus long._

_La deuxième partie de l'histoire commence au prochain chapitre que je mettrais en ligne le plus rapidement possible, c'est promis!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: M théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi encore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et bien voilà, j'aurais réussi à mettre à jour toutes mes fics en cour finalement _

_Bref, voici le début de la seconde partie de l'histoire qui se promet d'être plutôt houleuse..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 8:** _**Retrouvailles:**_

Le retrouver après toutes ces années... ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis si longtemps, depuis la fin de X en fait, déjà huit ans auparavant... Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient de nouveau se rencontrer, se voir, se parler...

Yoshiki en frémissait d'impatience et de peur mêlées... Qu'allait-il retrouver après tout ce temps? Toshi aurait-il vraiment changé ou bien serait-il encore le vrai salaud défoncé des derniers temps? Avait-il une chance de retrouver son meilleur ami d'autre fois? Ou bien... quelqu'un d'autre encore, un inconnu... Les années auraient-elles finalement eu raison de lui?

Tout à ses reflexions, il ne vit pas la porte du café s'ouvrir, et l'homme qu'il attendait entrer.

Le nouveau venu balaya la salle du regard, caché derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires et le vit finalement. Seul. L'attendant. Aussi charismatique qu'il l'était quand il l'avait quitté si longtemps au paravant...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers celui qui, autrefois, représentait toute sa vie.

-Bonjour.

Yoshiki sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait vu ni entendu arriver. Il lui rendit poliment son bonjour et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Le silence retomba.

-Tu... comment vas-tu? demanda finalement un Toshi assez gêné par la situation.

-Bien.

Que rajouter?

-ça faisait longtemps hein?

-Oui, très...

-... Tu... Tu m'as manqué Yoshiki... murmura finalement le brun.

Yoshiki tressaillit. Manqué? Mais c'était lui qui les avait abandonné!

-Vraiment? fit-il narquoisement.

-Oui, vraiment. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Le blond l'observa un long moment... avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire froid, presque cruel sans aucune joie, à la limite de la moquerie.

-Tu ne me crois pas hein? fit un Toshi visiblement blessé. C'est normal après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... c'est normal que tu ne me crois plus...

Il semblait sincèrement peiné et le rire de Yoshiki s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Que devait-il penser de tout cela?

-Tu as disparu il y a huit ans Toshi.

-Je sais.

-... pourquoi? souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Toshi s'attendait à cette question, la redoutant plus que tout. Parce qu'y répondre, c'était admettre ses propres erreurs, ses faiblesses... et sa culpabilité, sa stupidité...

Il soupira.

-Pardon.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'excuses mais une raison! s'emporta le blond. Pourquoi Toshi, pourquoi?! Pourquoi as-tu tout brisé comme ça?

-... pour elle...murmura-t-il.

-Elle comptait plus que nous.

-Je l'ai cru pendant un moment, je l'avoue... Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était un amour factice, elle s'est jouée de moi... Yoshiki, si tu savais comme je regrette!

Même avec ses lunettes, Yoshiki pouvait deviner les deux grands yeux noirs s'embuer de larmes. Ils paraissait tellement sincère, comment ne pas y croire?

-J'ai tout arrêté tu sais. reprit-il plus calmement, déterminé à lui prouver qu'il avait changé. Elle, on a divorcé... la drogue et puis, la musique aussi...

-Pourquoi la musique?

-Parce que sans toi, ça n'en valait pas la peine...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilou... c'est un chapitre important même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose..._

_ça vous plaît toujours?_

_Bisous les gens!_


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: **Souffrir pour mieux aimer**

Rating: M théoriquement

Genre: drame/romance

Pairing: hide/Yoshiki; hide/Toshi; Yoshiki/Toshi

Disclaimer: ze les veux!!! Yoshiki, fais-moi encore un câlin onegai!!! Pfff, pourquoi sont pas à moi hein? Snif!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Kikoo!_

_Bon bah, vu que j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre 12 hier soir (j'étais inspirée ), je vous offre un nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 9:** _**Pardonner:**_

-Salut!

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du plus jeune quand il le vit entrer. Lui, Pata, son ami et collègue depuis des années, que ce soit avec X ou plus tard... il avait toujours été là.

Heath lui rendit joyeusement son salut en l'étreignant.

-Tu sais pourquoi il nous a demandé de venir? questionna le bassiste quand ils se furent tous deux assis.

Le guitariste aux toujours aussi longs cheveux secoua négativement la tête.

-Aucune idée. avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils se posaient tous deux de nombreuses questions sur les raisons de cette "réunion" mais n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger plus car Yoshiki faisait enfin son entrée.

-Vous êtes venus. constata-t-il simplement, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

-'faut croire qu'on est incapable de dire non au grand chef... lui répondit Heath en lui offrant un immense sourire.

Pata lui aussi souriait doucement. Il règnait dans la pièce une douce impression de déjà vu, une vague nostalgie et des souvenirs qui semblaient flotter autour deux... de la complicité, tout simplement, comme avant...

-Bon, je vais pas tourner autour du pot trois heures... déclara Yoshiki après que quelques banalités furent échangées.

-On t'écoute!

-Je... commença-t-il, finalement quelque peu hésitant. Je voudrais... je veux reformer X.

Pata recracha violemment la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre et Heath sembla s'étouffer.

-Tu veux _quoi_?! s'écria le guitariste.

-Reformer X.

-Mais tu... t'es fou, c'est impossible!

-On est plus que trois Yoshiki.

-Non, nous sommes quatre.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités alors que le blond semblait calme, peut-être même légèrement amusé mais encore intérieurement stressé.

-Yoshiki... commença doucement le guitariste. Tu... explique-toi.

-J'ai revu Toshi. déclara-t-il posément.

Un silence plutôt perplexe suivit ces quelques paroles, les deux autres attendant patiemment la suite.

-Je l'ai revu. reprit-il tout aussi calmement. Pas qu'une fois. ça fait déjà quelques semaines et je... je pense qu'il faudrait essayer.

-Yoshiki. commença Pata sur le même ton. Tu sais, c'est un peu... soudain...

-J'en suis conscient.

Un nouveau silence, plus pessant cette fois, retomba dans la pièce. Pata semblait réfléchir, en proie à une lourde lutte intérieur, Heath arborait un air passablement perdu et Yoshiki, lui, attendait, tapotant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoire du fauteuil.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eu plus un bruit, aucun d'entre eux n'osant réellement prendre la parole jusqu'à ce que le bassiste se décide enfin à rompre le silence.

-Je comprends pas. commença-t-il, largué. Tu veux reprendre... avec Toshi?

-Oui.

-Mais enfin... il a...

-Il a changé.

-Vraiment? s'enquit narquoisement Pata, apparement peu convaincu.

-Oui, vraiment.

Le guitariste soupira, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Heath, lui, était crispé, apparement totalement indécis et puis...

-Et hide? murmura-t-il.

Yoshiki tressaillit.Il s'avait que le sujet viendrait de lui-même, il s'y était attendu... mais parler du guitariste lui faisait toujours aussi mal...

-Il voulait que X se reforme, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu quand... quand Toshi est parti. Il le voudrait toujours. On lui doit bien ça non?

-... je refuse. dit finalement Pata après quelques instants. C'est hors de question que l'on reprenne sans hide! Et je, je refuse de lui pardonner... finit-il dans un murmure.

-Pata...

-Non Yoshiki. Pas cette fois. Je peux pas, je suis désolé... tu ne sais pas, pas tout... Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Il se leva sur ces dernières paroles douloureuses et sortit, laissant un Heath passablement choqué tandis que Yoshiki essayait de se calmer. Il avait tellement, tellement espéré...

-Il a beaucoup souffert de la perte d'hide. souffla le bassiste comme pour le justifier.

-Il n'est pas le seul. répondit-il assez sèchement.

Heath soupira. Pata ne parlait jamais d'hide et semblait en vouloir terriblement à Toshi, bien plus qu'eux-même...

-Il ne voudra jamais.

-... je sais... je voulais juste, essayer quand même... X, c'est toute ma vie.

-Et Toshi?

-Quoi Toshi?

-L'as-tu retrouvé? Je veux dire, le vrai Toshi, ton frère...

-... non... Mais je veux lui laisser une autre chance. Je veux nous laisser une autre chance, à nous tous.

-... je te suivrais alors.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Tu mérites de revivre Yoshiki. Et puis... Toshi... je, je voudrais bien le retrouver lui aussi...

Yoshiki acquiésça silencieusement. Au fond, il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rah, mon pauvre Yoshiki, t'es pas au bout de tes peines!!!!_

_Bref, z'avez aimé?_

_Comme toujours,j e fais un tit peu de pub pour notre fic à Valiré et moi "_Les larmes de la lune". _Allez la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait et laissez-nous un petit mot, ça nous ferait très plaisir!_

_Bisous les gens!_

_Lilys_


End file.
